


Tobliff

by Fraise777_Dodu



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discrimination, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraise777_Dodu/pseuds/Fraise777_Dodu
Summary: Une fanfic sur l'amour naissant de Tobin, jeune alpha étudiant, bientôt chef de l'entreprise tenue par son père et de son ami d'enfance Kliff, un jeune oméga asocial travaillant dans une bibliothèque.
Relationships: Kliff/Robin | Tobin





	1. Chapter 1

Point de vue de Kliff :

Est-ce que vous aimez dépendre de quelqu’un ? Je pense personnellement que non et que personne n’aime ça et pourtant, comme d’habitude, certaines personnes vivre avec des choses qu’elles n’aiment pas. Et je fais parti de ces gens. Et je fais parti des plus chanceux.

Je suis oméga, c’est-à-dire que je représente 10% de la population. Ça veut surtout dire que j’appartiens forcément à une alpha dont le père avait mon père et ainsi de suite. En effet, ma mère et moi appartenons à un même homme, au même alpha.

Les alphas quant à eux représentent 20% de la population et ont déjà de l’argent gratuitement de l’état qui viennent à eux. C’est eux qui ont pris toutes les décisions de notre Terre et dirigent le pays. La plupart des alphas se contentent d’envoyer leurs omégas travailler dans leurs usines contre un toit et de la nourriture, le mien non. Le mien a décidé que c’était injuste. Donc j’ai mon studio et un petit travail de femme de ménage dans une bibliothèque. Et même si mon maître meurt, son fils Tobin va surement reprendre son entreprise et ma possession.

[...]

On est lundi et je sors de la bibliothèque après mon travail. Je suis un peu fatigué et j’ai besoin de rentrer chez moi ce soir. Malheureusement la vie en a décidé autrement et mon portable sonne. Ca doit être Tobin, j’ai que son numéro dans mon portable. C’est peut-être le fils de mon maître mais aussi mon ami d’enfance... Enfin mon seul ami en fait. Bien, je finis par décrocher :

« Allô ? »

« K-Kliff ? » Me répondis une voix sanglotante. Je sens que je suis reparti pour un tour.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Rétorquais-je en soupirant.

« C’est Clair... Elle m’a-»

« Quitté ? » Le coupais-je. Je connaissais déjà la fin de sa phrase, je le connais depuis que je suis né donc 18 ans quand même.

« Tu peux passer chez moi ??? » Me supplia-t-il.

« Tu sais que je n’aime pas ce genre de discussion. Et tu as demandé à ton ami... euh... Gray ? »

« Il est occupé... J’ai besoin de toi... Et puis t’aimes aucun genre de discussion de toutes façons... »

« Bon ! J’arrive... » Soupirais-je encore.

« Merci... » Il lâcha un sanglot et je raccrocha.

Et me revoilà ré-embarqué dans une énième histoire de cœur de Tobin... Une de plus...

Je passe rapidement chez moi prendre de quoi passer le temps chez lui à savoir un paquet de marshmallows et un livre dont les effets sont indispensables. Je marche jusqu’à chez lui et sonne à la porte de son appartement. La porte s’ouvre à peine la sonnerie s’est tue.

« Kliff ! » Me dit un Tobin euphorique ayant encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Ni une ni deux il m’enlace sans me laisser dire quoique ce soit.  
« Tobin ! Lâche-moi » Me débattais-je pour sortir de son étreinte.

Après cette entrée fracassante, lui et moi nous installons sur le canapé. Je lui demande alors de me raconter son histoire même si elle ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. A mes paroles, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il commença son discours.  
« Bah *snif* en fait *snif* Clair et moi, on... *snif* on était bien ensemble ! *snif* Mais-»

Soudain, en plein milieu de sa phrase, je sortis de ma première arme un marshmallow que je mis rapidement dans sa bouche ce qui ne stoppe pas ses complaintes.

L’exercice commence alors. Tandis qu’il déblatère ses histoires que je n’écoute pas, je lui fais avaler un bonbon qu’il mange en parlant. Dans mon autre main, je tiens un livre que je n’ai pas encore fini et que j’en profite pour le lire pendant qu’il continue de parler dans le vide.

Heureusement pour moi, il finit son paquet au même moment qu’il finit son discours. J’en profite alors pour marquer ma page et je ferme mon livre. Tobin essuya ses larmes, se lève et m’aide à me lever à mon tour.

« Merci Kliff... » Me dit-il en me ramenant vers la porte.

« Ce n’est rien. » Soupirais-je.

« Nan je suis sincère ! A chaque fois que je vis une rupture tu m’aides tout le temps c’est vraiment sympa de ta part. Je suis content d’avoir un ami comme toi ! »

« Retiens ton souffle, je suis à moitié exténué et je dois travailler demain. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Kliff ! »

Je sors alors de son appartement et rentre chez moi. Il fait déjà nuit. Je dois avouer que j’ai un peu été touché par ce qu’il m’a dit... Non, je dois juste être fatigué. 

Aussitôt rentré chez moi, je me jette dans mon lit et entre dans une profonde torpeur...

[...]

Le lendemain, comme à mon habitude, je repars pour la bibliothèque et y reste jusqu’à ce qu’elle ferme… Et comme à mon habitude, au lieu de partir quand mon patron pars, je m’enferme dedans et lis un livre. C’est vrai que c’est un peu lugubre d’être seul dans la bibliothèque la nuit mais c’est mon seul moyen pour lire les livres qui sont dedans.

Donc je continue le troisième volume d’une saga racontant la géographie, l’histoire et la politique de chaque continent. J’aime beaucoup ces livres, ça me permet de voyager dans des contrées lointaines sans avoir besoin de bouger. 

Je commence alors à m’assoupir quand soudain j’entends la serrure de la porte bouger.

Quelqu’un entre.

Comment c’est possible, seul moi et mon patron ont la clé et s’il me voit comme ça il va me tuer.

Et contre toutes attentes, la porte s’ouvre laissant place à… Tobin.

J’ai complètement oublié que comme son père est le propriétaire de la bibliothèque et donc qu’il a les clés de tous les bâtiments qui appartiennent à son père.

« Kliff ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Me crie-t-il en se ruant d’un air affolé vers moi.

« C’est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Je lis. » Sur ces mots, je ferme mon livre.

« Je t’attendais dehors pour rentrer avec toi et comme tu sortais pas je me suis inquiété ! »

« Je lis, si tu n’as rien de spécial à me dire, tu peux t’en aller. » lui dis-je en faisant un petit geste de la main.

« Mais il se fait tard Kliff ! Tu dois rentrer. Tu ne comptes pas rester dans la bibliothèque toute la nuit. » Il ricana un peu en disant sa dernière phrase.

« Si. » Je lui rétorque.

« Q-Quoi ? » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Je l’ai déjà fait. Je lis un livre, m’endors dessus et me réveille le lendemain directement sur mon lieu de travail. » Je reste imperturbable malgré la gêne qui transparait en Tobin.

« Mais du coup… Tu ne… Tu ne manges pas si ? »

« Ni dîner, ni petit-déjeuner, j’ai pas faim. »

« Kliff ! Je refuse que tu te prives de ce genre de chose ! » Me crie-t-il en faisant de plus en plus de gestes dans tous les sens.

« Ca me fait faire des économies. »

« Si c’est ça tu peux juste me demander de l’argent, c’est pas ça qui me manque ! Mais je veux que tu manges ! J’aurais l’air de quoi si je te laisse mourir de faim ! C’est important de manger ! »

« Pour toi. Et puis j’appartiens à ton père pas à toi, si je meurs de faim c’est lui qui aura d- » Il me lève soudainement en me tirant sur le bras et m’emmène vers la sortie. « A quoi tu joues au juste ? »

« Je veux que tu rentres chez toi manger un truc ! » Il avait l’air prêt à pleurer alors je n’ai pas résisté.

« D’accord, d’accord, mais arrête de me tenir le bras, c’est gênant… »

Je reposa mon livre sur son étagère et avec Tobin je sors de la bibliothèque. Je dois avouer que j’aime pas voir Tobin s’inquiéter comme ça. En fait quand il est triste ou juste mal à l’aise il a l’air d’un chiot triste et pas que j’aime les chiens mais ça me fait un peu de peine. Et puis ça le fait parler moins donc bon…

On se met alors à marcher dans la rue de nuit. C’était assez silencieux et agréable. Jusqu’à ce que Tobin brise le silence.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je demande à mon père que tu deviennes mon oméga ? » Il se mit alors à rougir dans sa phrase et se tourna vers moi affolé, « Enfin ! Je veux pas dire que tu sois complètement mien mais juste sur les papiers officiellement mais sinon tu restes libre, je me suis mal- »

« J’ai compris. » Je le coupe.

« Alors… ça te dérange ? »

« Non. » En vrai, je m’en fiche. Je sais que je serais officiellement l’oméga de Tobin tôt ou tard alors voilà. En plus, il risque pas de me couper des privilèges que m’a donné son père alors cela ne change rien.

« Oh ! C’est vrai ? Merci ! » Il semble content. Le silence se réinvite alors.

Nous marchons alors tranquillement jusqu’à arriver chez moi où il me laisse. Il se contente alors de me faire un geste pour me dire au revoir et me dit de penser à manger. Après qu’il parte, je monte dans mon appartement et me fait un petit casse-croute.   
J’ai pas faim mais je veux pas non plus le trahir, alors je mange et je me mets au lit.

[…]

Mercredi. Petit-déjeuner ; Travail ; Livre à la bibliothèque la nuit et… Encore Tobin…

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore ? » Me dit-il en se précipitant sur moi après avoir refermé la porte de la bibliothèque nocturne.

« A ton avis. » Je reste imperturbable même si sa présence m’agace étant donné qu’il vient de faire exactement la même chose que hier.

« Mais tu dois manger Kliff ! »

« Et donc tu es venu ici pour t’assurer que je rentre chez moi cette nuit ? » Réponds-je d’un air agacé malgré moi.

« Non, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi sur la route du retour… »

Encore ses yeux de chiot abattu… Pffff… Je ne peux rien faire contre. Sans rien dire, je me contente de ranger mon livre et de sortir, suivi par Tobin. Dans la rue, le silence règne comme hier. Cependant, Tobin en a décidé autrement et le brise rapidement.  
« Du coup j’ai parlé à mon père de devenir ton alpha… » Il fait une pause pendant sa marche nocturne, les bras croisés derrière la tête. « Il est d’accord ! J’ai rapidement fait les papiers et c’était prêt en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire ! »

« Oh, c’est bien pour toi je suppose. Du coup maintenant je suis à toi. »

« En quelques sortes oui… » Il se gratte alors l’arrière de la tête, gêné et reprends. « Mais je te laisse faire ce que tu veux du moment que tu te tues pas bien sûr. »

« C’était pas dans les programmes. » Je réponds sarcastiquement.

« Super alors ! »

La journée se conclue alors comme la précédente. Je rentre dans mon appartement et lui dans le sien, dîner et dodo.

[…]

Je dois avouer que ce soir je m’attends un peu à la venue de Tobin alors au lieu de faire comme d’habitude et de lire un livre toute la nuit, je me suis contenté de sortir de la bibliothèque où j’ai retrouvé avec peu de surprise mon alpha officiel.  
Sur la route du retour il me parlait beaucoup sans que je l’écoute vraiment. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu énervé. Bon c’est pas très rare venant de moi mais je sais que si je parle, il va savoir que suis agacé et j’ai pas la tête à avoir une quelconque embrouille le soir. Néanmoins j’aurais préféré lire un livre toute la soirée au lieu de le voir car ça devient redondant à force. Donc oui, l’alpha m’énerve. Surtout que du peu que je l’écoute, il parle que de sa journée et de choses pas vraiment intéressante, j’aurais pu m’en passé.

Enfin arrivé, il me laisse et je repars dormir.

[…]

Je ne vais pas vous faire le schéma d’aujourd’hui car il est très, pour ne pas dire complètement similaire à hier.

Mais je dois avouer que j’en ai vraiment marre de lui. C’est pas parce que c’est officiellement mon alpha qu’on doit se voir tous les soirs. Il manquerait plus qu’il ne dorme avec moi.

[…]

Samedi. On est samedi. Je me contente de partir à la bibliothèque sans petit-déjeuner, je n’ai pas faim. Je fait ma journée tranquillement et enfin arrivé à la fermeture, je me pose dans la bibliothèque avec un livre.

Mais, à peine je me pose qu’entre le cher Tobin. Je lève alors la main, lui faisant signe de se taire, je range mon livre et je sors.

On commence alors à marcher dans la rue mais je m’arrête. Il brise alors le silence de la soirée.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Kliff ? »

« Toi qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Je lui réponds sèchement.

« Hein ? » Il semble déboussolé.

« Tobin, j’en ai juste marre. Tu m’as fait venir chez toi lundi et tout le restant de la semaine tu es venu me voir au travail. Chaque jour. Sans exceptions. Tu es l’alpha donc tu dois veillé à ce que je mange chaque jour, c’est ça ? »

« Non… C’est pas... Je veux juste te voir parce que tu es un ami. » Il regarde alors ses chaussures, se pressant les index les uns contre les autres.

« Ami ou pas je m’en fiche ! Tu vois, ce soir j’aurais préféré lire dans la bibliothèque toute la nuit et demain alors que la bibliothèque sera fermée et passer mon dimanche à lire des livres mais non, t’as décidé qu’on se voit alors on se voit. J’en ai marre Tobin ! On se voit chaque jour pour finalement que tu me parles de trivialités ! Je déteste les trivialités et tu le sais très bien ! J’ai besoin de tranquillité et tu me donnes tout sauf ça ! »

« Kli- »

« Je m’en fiche de ce que tu comptes répondre, ça n’a aucune importance pour moi. Je veux juste passé un dimanche tranquille. »

Sur ces mots, je le quitte dans la pénombre. Il reste alors sur place, les yeux vers ses chaussures, surement avec son air de chiot triste. Même si je m’éloigne, j’ai pu entendre assez distinctement les quelques mots qu’il se dit à lui-même.  
« Kliff… »


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue de Tobin :

« Kliff… »

Aujourd’hui j’ai pas cours parce que c’est dimanche, enfin ça va de soit. Bon, je dois avouer que je voulais vraiment passer la journée avec Kliff mais vu ce qu’il s’est passé hier tant pis… Du coup je mets mes habits et je me prépare pour un dimanche habituel : c’est-à-dire aller voir Gray. Bon, avant il faudrait que je reboutonne ma chemise parce que là j’ai mis les boutons du dessus avec ceux du dessous haha ! Après ça, la recette pour être en pleine forme c’est de bien manger ! C’est ce que je me tue à dire à Kliff mais il n’a pas l’air de comprendre. Enfin bref, il faut que j’arrête de penser à Kliff et j’irai mieux ! Mais je ne comprends juste pas comment il peut ne pas manger de la journée c’est si… important !

Du coup me voilà parti pour la salle de sport rejoindre Gray, comme à mon habitude. Il faut que je me muscle, j’en ai besoin ! En plus, il est plus musclé que moi donc je dois le rattraper.

Enfin je le retrouve devant la salle.

« Quoi d’neuf Tob ? »

« Ca va, et toi ? »

« Ca passe. Allez, je propose qu’on y aille direct comme ça on en sera quitte plus vite. »

« Ca marche » Sur ces mots, on entre ensemble dans la salle et nous mettons à nos appareils tout en continuant notre discussion en transpirant et en soufflant.

« Alors, cette semaine ? J’ai pratiquement pas entendu parler de toi. » Il commence en se musclant sur un appareil dont le nom est bien trop complexe pour que je puisse le prononcer.

« Oh ! Et bien » je me mets alors à sourire comme je le fais machinalement. « J’ai passé un peu de temps avec Kliff après son travail. »

« Ton pote d’enfance ? »

« Ouaip » je soupire alors. « Mais il s’est énervé contre moi hier parce qu’il préfère être seul… »

« Mais vous êtes pas genre… amis ? » Ses yeux sont écarquillés montrant un peu qu’il est confus.

« Ouaip mais il est pas ultra sociable et revenir du travail avec lui chaque jour ça l’a un peu énervé… En fait il aime pas trop discuter. »

« C’est vrai que de ce point de vue là, je peux comprendre pourquoi il s’est énervé. » Il tire un peu sur son appareil et reprends. « Tu devrais me le présenter parce que du coup je suis un peu perdu, pourquoi vous êtes amis ? »

« Oh, parce que c’est de base le fils d’une omega de mon père et donc on a vécu un moment ensemble mais après c’est possible de sympathiser avec lui et il peut être agréable ! » Je réfléchis un peu à ce que je dis parce que c’est vrai qu’en fait il est rarement vraiment sympathique avec moi. Je sais pas trop en fait qu’est-ce qui me retiens près de ce type. « Mais ouais, tu pourras le voir quand il sera plus fâché. »

« Cool ! Sinon, maintenant que t’es plus avec Clair, t’as personne à l’horizon ? »

« Eh ? » Je rougis alors un peu. « Non, pas encore »

« Prends ton temps alors. »

S’ensuit alors un long moment de silence où on continue de s’entraîner. Je suis sûr que j’ai gagné des muscles héhé !

C’est l’heure de la pause, on va alors boire un coup. Et pendant que je bois, Gray prend la parole :

« Ça va vraiment ? »

« Bah ouais pourquoi ? » Je réponds surpris.

« Je sais pas, t’as l’air… patraque. »

« Euh… » Je réfléchis un peu avant de trouver la solution à mon problème. « Je crois que c’est parce que j’aurais bien aimé me faire un dimanche off mais avec Kliff et là bah il est un peu fâché. »

« Bah alors essaie de lui parler. »

« Mais c’est Kliff dont on parle ! Il va être fâché pour un bout de temps… Enfin je sais même pas pourquoi j’ai envie de le voir alors que je l’ai vu juste hier, sa présence est… agréable. » Je commence à transpirer à force de chercher mes mots.

« Hmm… Et bien pense à autre chose pour l’instant, tiens, et si on allait manger un truc tous les deux après l’entraînement. »

« Bonne idée, en plus j’ai super faim ! » Je mets alors une main derrière ma tête et l’autre sur ma hanche.

« T’as tout le temps faim mec… » soupire Gray.

« Je sais haha ! » dis-je en ricanant, gros morfale que je suis.

« T’étais pas censé rire… » continue de soupirer Gray. 

Sur ces mots, lui et moi sommes repartis pour une séance d’entraînement…

D’un côté je pense à ce qu’on va manger Gray et moi après l’entraînement parce que j’ai vraiment l’estomac dans les talons mais d’un autre côté… J’arrive pas vraiment à penser à autre que Kliff. J’essaie pourtant de le sortir de ma tête mais rien y fait… Je sais ce que j’ai…

« Hmmpf ! Hmmpf ! » J’émets en m’exerçant sur mon appareil.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais Tobin, t’es censé tourner ! Enfin, je sais pas trop mais dans mes souvenirs te muscler les jambes n’était pas ta priorité. » Me jette Gray.

« Ah ! Désolé ! » Je réponds en ricanant. « J’étais concentré sur autre chose ! »

« Pfff… » Soupire-t-il. « Réfléchis plutôt à où on va manger ce midi au lieu de penser à Kliff. »

« Mais je pensais pas à Kl- »

« Mec. » Me coupe-t-il. « Je te connais un peu quand même. »

« Ça va, ça va… »

Je change alors d’appareil.

Où est-ce qu’on va manger ce midi ? Bonne question… J’espère que Kliff mangera ce midi quand même… Non ! C’est pas à ça que je dois penser ! Mais il est quand même tout maigrichon… Enfin, je suis sûr j’enlève sa chemise et je vois ses côtes… Je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble torse nu… Aaah… Kliff…

…

QUOI NON !

Je me suis encore trompé ! Je dois pas penser à ça…

Donc, je reprends…

Ce midi… Hmm… J’ai envie de quoi.

*grrrrblblblblrrrr*

« Tobin ! Essaie de te retenir d’émettre ces sons de ventre comme ça ! Ca me déconcentre ! » Me crie Gray, ce qui me sort de mes pensées.

« Désolé mec haha… » Je lui réponds un peu gêné. Mais c’est vrai que le bruit que mon ventre a émis était un peu infâme…

Mais bon, j’ai bien envie d’un dessert sucré… Ah oui… C’est vrai que Kliff ne peut pas manger des produits vraiment sucrés, c’est pas bon pour sa condition d’oméga… Ah… Attendez.

Non ! C’est avec Gray que je mange, je peux manger ce que je veux ! Ceci étant, je peux manger ce que je veux en compagnie de Kliff aussi. Je ne peux juste pas le forcer à manger du sucre ou du chocolat. Mais après ce serait un peu méchant pour lui de manger des choses qu’il ne peut pas manger devant lui…

Non, non et encore non ! Je ne dois pas penser à Kliff !

Mais j’ai quand même envie de manger un truc bien gras… Quoique, je dois me muscler et donc pas prendre trop de poids. De quoi j’aurais l’air si je me présente à Kliff en temps que tas de graisse…

Raaaaah ! Pas encore ! Bon. Alors. Il me faudrait un steak… Ou quelque chose de plutôt protéiné… Oh quoique ! Je sais ! Et si on allait au sushi ! Ca fait longtemps qu’on en a pas mangé ! En plus c’est bon ! Et puis je suis sûr que Kliff aime les sushis, il a la tête à ça !

« Hey ! Gray ! » Je lui lance tout en pensant à Kliff.

« Ouaip ? »

« Et si on allait manger au sushi après ? »

«Tu t’es enfin décidé ? C’est pas trop tôt, j’ai cru que j’allais devoir choisir moi-même ! Mais ça tombe bien, j’adore aussi les sushis ! »

Pas trop tôt ? J’ai passé combien de temps sur les appareils à penser à Kliff ? J’ai pas l’impression d’avoir fait quoique ce soit sur les appareils. Je me visualisais juste Kliff…

Nous finissons alors nos activités, nous nous changeons et sortons.

On s’en va alors pour le sushi le plus proche car j’ai plus la force de marcher plus loin, il faut que je mange un truc…

On s’installe et on prend nos commandes.

« Mec. » Commence Gray.

« Ouaip. » Je réponds.

« Tu penses encore à Kliff ? »

« Comment t’as deviné ? » Mes yeux s’écarquillent alors.

« C’est pas très dur si tu veux mon avis. » Soupire-t-il.

« J’arrive pas vraiment à le sortir de ma tête… » Je dis en me grattant la nuque, un peu embarrassé.

« Mec… Je vais te poser une question et tu vas me répondre franchement, OK ? »

« Euh… Ouaip. » Je sais pas trop ce qu’il va me dire.

« Est-ce que t’es amoureux de Kliff ? »

« Pardon ? » Mes oreilles et mes joues sans que je le demande deviennent alors rouges et je me mets à transpirer à grosses gouttes. 

Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de me dire ? Moi ? Amoureux d’un garçon ? Kliff qui plus est ! Genre, on parle du même Kliff qui est super grincheux… Enfin, quoi ? Je comprends rien. Pourquoi il me pose cette question ? Enfin, il la pose comme ça, sans gêne ni rien ! Gray, qu’est-ce que quoi ? Houlà, il faut que je me reprenne…

Je reprends alors :

« Bien sûr que non ! D’où t’es venu cette idée ! » Je le rouspète à moitié.

« Eh ! Elève pas le ton comme ça ! C’est absolument rien de grave ! J’en serais même très content pour toi ! Tu peux être amoureux de Kliff si tu le sens ! »

« Désolé d’avoir haussé le ton. » Je me reprends alors un peu. « Mais je… Je crois pas enfin… Tu sais j’étais avec Clair, j’aime bien les filles… »

« Comme tu voudras. T’as tout le temps pour y réfléchir. » Me répond-t-il assez calmement.

On reçoit alors nos commandes et je m’empresse de manger ! J’ai tellement faim !

« Hé ! Mange moins vite ! Tu vas faire une indigestion ! » Me crie Gray.

« Déjolé mais… *scronch scronch* » Je lui réponds la bouche pleine. « Il faut que je me rempliche rapidement l’echtomac ! *scronch scronch* »

« Alala… » Soupire-t-il.

Je finis assez rapidement mes sushis et je passe en caisse et Gray et moi se séparons.

Je vais alors chez moi et j’enfile mes baskets et mon survêtement. Je sais pas pourquoi, j’ai envie de courir. J’ai besoin d’air. Je sors alors faire un footing.

Je me mets alors à courir dans un quelconque parc.

En même temps après la question que m’a posé Gray, y a de quoi avoir la tête pleine ! Moi ? Amoureux de Kliff ? Enfin, je comprends pas trop, enfin, de base, Gray est beaucoup plus séduisant… Quoique…

Quoique, c’est vrai que Kliff a de beaux yeux roses et une boule de poil blanche que je veux tout le temps ébourrifer.

Mais enfin de base, qui ne veut pas le faire ?

Et puis il a une compagnie agréable ! C’est normal que j’ai envie de le voir !

Qu’est-ce que je raconte ? Une compagnie agréable. Il veut pas discuter et est tout le temps grincheux.

Mais après c’est ce qu’il fait son charme…

Enfin, charme… Il s’habille tout le temps pareil, a des habitudes alimentaires discutables et en plus il passe son temps libre à lire…

Mais bon, après il a pas vraiment les mêmes moyens que moi.

Et puis mince, c’est normal pour un alpha d’être attiré par un omega, y a ces histoires de phéromones non ?

Quoique, y a aussi ces histoires on certains alphas sont demandés de ne jamais approcher un omega car ils sont inférieurs…

Mais c’est n’importe quoi ! Kliff est loin d’être inférieur à moi ! Il est même… Au-delà de ça…

*BIIIIIIIIIING*

Yaouch ! Satané poteau ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais sur ma route ! Ne t’excuse surtout… Tout le monde me regarde héhé… C’est un peu gênant. Je reprends ma course alors.

Je continue alors de courir à gauche et droite dans le parc pendant des heures. Je n’ai jamais couru autant mais j’arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que Kliff. Est-ce que je… l’aime ? Bien sûr que non !

Enfin, ça me parait impossible, j’ai besoin de seins et de… enfin vous voyez. J’ai besoin de ça dans ma vie.

Je rentre alors chez moi, me cuisine des pâtes pour dîner car je suis assez sur les rotules et j’ai pas le courage de cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Je prends ma douche, me mets en caleçon et direction dodo.

Mais de toutes façons, je n’ai aucune raison de douter si je suis amoureux de Kliff ou pas. Vu comment il m’a rouspété la dernière fois, il doit pas vraiment m’aimer beaucoup… Je dois surement l’agacer énormément. Mais je le comprends, enfin le connaissant, il préfère de loin passer sa vie seul à lire des livres et si c’est ce qu’il aime et bien qu’il en soit ainsi…

Mais est-ce que je peux aimer un homme ? Enfin, Kliff en l’occurrence. Bon… Je suppose que je vais devoir me livrer à un exercice d’imagination…

Je me lève alors, me mets dans ma salle de bain et je trouve un porte-manteau que j’utilise pour mes serviettes qui est juste un peu en-dessous de la hauteur de ma bouche. Je me visualise alors Kliff, je pose mes mains sur le mur de part et d’autres de lui et j’embrasse le porte-manteau…

…

…

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je… J’ai même pas honte ! Enfin pourquoi pas ! J’ai jamais essayé !

Je me remets alors dans mon lit et c’est parti pour un somme. Bonne nuit… Kliff…

[…]

La semaine fut assez mouvementée je dois dire. Du dimanche au lundi, je dois avouer ne pas avoir réussi à m’endormir, je pensais trop à Kliff. Et toute la journée, je ne pensais qu’à lui, me donnant du mal à suivre les cours. Les jours d’après, j’ai trouvé aussi quelques difficultés à me concentrer dans certains cours, une frimousse à la boule blanche me revenait en tête.

Vendredi soit arrive alors assez lentement.

Enfin.

Vendredi soir.

Je suis avec Gray et comme à notre habitude on sort de l’université ensemble. On discute de tout et de rien. Quand soudain… J’aperçois au loin…

Un petit d’homme avec une chevelure couleur crème et des yeux roses. Lui ? Ici ?

Il doit encore me détester, je vais faire comme si j’avais rien vu haha…

« Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de pas m’avoir vu ? » Me dit une douce voix qui était en faite juste devant moi.

J’ai même pas réalisé à quel point Kliff s’était approché de nous…

« Ah ! Désolé ! » Je me frotte alors l’arrière de la tête.

« Bon… C’est pas grave. Oh ! Et bonjour… Gray je suppose ? »

« C’est ça, salut. Bon, je vais m’éclipser pour pas vous déranger ! » Gray s’en alla alors sur ces mots. Ni Kliff ni moi ne disons rien.

« Euh… » Réfléchis le mignon devant moi. Je pris alors les deux mains de Kliff qui leva la tête et rougit un peu.

« Tu m’as manqué Kliff ! Enfin… » Je relâche alors ses mains. « Je suis désolé d’être un peu pot de colle… »

« T’es toujours un gros boulet… » Kliff soupire et reprends. « C’est moi qui m’excuse, je ne devais pas te disputer pour ce que tu es… Enfin… Bref… »

« T’inquiète pas ! C’est rien ! » Je lui ments en ricanant un peu car bon. C’est loin d’être rien vu comment je pense tout le temps à lui.

« Mon patron n’est pas là demain et ferme la bibliothèque. Si tu veux on peut passer la nuit ensemble. Ce sera ma manière à moi de m’excuser. » Me propose Kliff.

Je le prends alors dans mes bras et il sursaute :

« Eh ! Ne fait pas ça ici ! Lâche-moi Tobin ! » Me crie-t-il. Mais je ne le lâche pas.

Parce que…

Parce que j’aime trop Kliff pour le lâcher !

Je t’aime Kliff…


	3. Chapter 3

Point de vue de Kliff :

Ce soir je suis chez Tobin. Je dois avouer que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé dans son appartement. Mais je préfère que ce soit dans ce sens là : mon appartement est tout petit et le fait que j’empile mes livres sur le sol n’aide absolument rien.

Je sais pas si j’ai bien fait de proposer à Tobin de venir chez lui ce soir. Enfin, c’est sûr que ça lui fait plaisir vu comment il m’a enlacé mais j’ai peur d’un peu m’ennuyer. Et je déteste l’ennui, mais vraiment…

Avant d’aller chez lui, on est passé à mon appartement, j’en ai alors profité pour prendre un livre histoire d’avoir quelque chose pour m’occuper si la soirée se fait longue. Heureusement il n’est pas entré chez moi.

Nous partons alors chez lui…

Point de vue de Tobin :

Aujourd’hui je vais passer la nuit avec Kliff ! Je suis super content ! Mais j’ai qu’un jour alors je dois faire mon maximum en une soirée ! Heureusement, je crois que j’ai rien laissé traîner donc l’appart devrait être propre.

Je monte alors avec Kliff.

Oh là là ! Je stresse ! Je veux absolument que tout se passe bien mais on parle de Kliff là ! Et concrètement c’est difficile de passer un moment avec Kliff sans qu’il soit… grincheux quoi. Bon, au pire je fais ce qu’on dit tout le temps : je dois être moi-même !

On est alors chez moi, mon épreuve peut enfin commencer, mais avant…

« J’ai faim ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Je propose à la beauté aux yeux roses devant moi.

« Manger ? A 18 heures ? » Me répond-il.

« Bah… Oui, pourquoi ? » Je lui réponds, un peu embarrassé par sa réaction.

« Et tu manges quoi à 18 heures ? » Me dit-il en croisant les bras.

« Euh… Des céréales, héhé ! » Je mets une main derrière la nuque et me la gratte.

« Et après c’est toi qui te plains de pas être aussi musclé que Gray. » Me dit sèchement la boule de poil blanche.

Je reste bouche bée, je sais pas quoi dire. A peine on commence à discuter que je fais déjà des erreurs… Je me sens un peu stupide je dois avouer. Surtout qu’il n’a pas tord. Et puis s’il aime les muscles, je-

« Désolé. » Kliff me coupe dans mes pensées.

« Hein ? » Je réponds en relevant un peu la tête.

« J’ai dit que je venais ici pour m’excuser d’être désagréable avec toi et je recommence. Oublie ce que j’ai dit. » Continue-t-il sans me regarder. Il m’a l’air un peu embarrassé aussi.

« Oh c’est pas grave ! Et puis tu as raison ! » Je me coupe et je reprends. « Par contre j’ai vraiment faim, est-ce que je peux manger mon bol de céréales ? »

« Je ne vais pas t’en empêcher. » Me répond-t-il.

Alors ni une ni deux, je me prends un bol, m’assoies à ma table et me renverse un bon bol de céréales. La boule de poils blancs s’installe en face de moi et je me mets à manger.

Pendant que je mange, je dis évidemment rien car je suis trop occupé à manger mais Kliff, même la bouche vide ne dit rien. C’est du Kliff tout craché j’ai envie de dire haha ! J’étudie alors ses gestes lents et fluides. Il pose son coude sur la table et retient sa tête en l’air de sa main. Qu’est-ce qu’il est beau…

Après mon bon bol de céréales, je suis repu. Enfin, jusqu’au dîner haha !

« Bon. Tu veux faire quoi. » Je demande à Kliff qui ne me regarde pas.

« Je sais pas. » Me répond-t-il sans se retourner.

C’est pas spécialement ce que j’appelle un bon début. Bon, il faut que je tente autre chose.

« Du coup t’as dû lire des livres pendant que j’étais pas là, non ? Tu me racontes ? »

« Mpf ! » Lâche-t-il. Il inspire et commence sa phrase. « J’ai surtout lu des bouquins sur l’histoire et la géographie d’Archanea. »

« T’aimerais bien y aller ? » Je lui demande.

« M’en aller d’ici ? » Je vois alors ses yeux se tourner vers moi. « Oui j’en rêve. »

« Ah ? » Je réponds histoire qu’il continue. Il croise alors ses bras sur le table et regarde au-dessus de moi.

« J’aimerais bien un jour m’en aller d’ici pour visiter le monde et découvrir des monuments et des paysages divers et variés. » Il soupire alors et regarde la table. « Mais bon, ma condition d’oméga m’empêche un peu de faire ça. »

« Oh ? S’il y a que ça, on pourra voyager maintenant que tu m’appart-ENFIN je veux maintenant qu’on est euh… liés. » Je le vois alors rougir un peu et il me répond en ricanant doucement :

« Merci… »

« Tu sais… » Je reprends. « Ça me fait plaisir que tu me parles comme ça. Tu le fais pas souvent et donc je me sens un peu… unique. »

« Je vois. » Il relève la tête.

Honnêtement, j’aimerais bien qu’il me parle plus souvent personnellement comme ça. Je sais bien que c’est Kliff mais il reste humain, il doit penser beaucoup de choses et j’aimerais bien qu’il en fasse part. Je sais pas si c’est mieux pour lui mais ça peut pas lui faire de mal, enfin je pense pas. Surtout qu’il connait pas grand monde à part moi donc il a surement dû dire ça qu’à moi. Aaaah…Je me sens si unique… Ca fait du bien…

« Tu as autre chose à me dire alors ? » Je lui demande.

« Du coup dit comme ça, non. » Me répond-il.

J’aurais essayé.

Point de vue de Kliff :

Ca fait un petit temps que je suis chez Tobin et pour l’instant tout se passe plutôt bien. Bon, d’accord, il a commencé à me parler de tout et de rien et comme j’aime pas ça j’ai entamé mon livre mais ça a pas l’air de le déranger alors tout le monde est gagnant.

Bon, par contre il est bientôt l’heure de dîner et j’en connais un qui-

« Kliff ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as faim ? » Me demande le brun.

« Non et toi ? »

« Oui haha… » Me répond-il avec une main qui se gratte la nuque.

« Mangeons alors sinon on risque de jamais manger avec moi. »

« D’accord ! » Alors ni une ni deux, il se leva et parti à son plan de travail, donc deux ou trois mètres plus loins.

Il mit alors de l’eau dans une bouilloire et me dit :

« Par contre je suis pas très fort en cuisine alors je ferai des pâtes. Ça marche ? »

« Oui, ça va. Du moment que tu m’empoisonnes pas avec du chocolat ou du sucre… » Lui dis-je.

« Ça marche ! » Me répond celui aux yeux noisettes.

Je suis un peu jaloux de Tobin sur ce point. Bon, d’accord, j’aurais préféré être alpha ou bêta en toutes circonstances mais ne pas pouvoir manger des choses que tout le monde trouve bon ça me rend particulièrement jaloux ! J’ai bien tenté au collège avec Tobin de manger du chocolat mais j’ai eu des maux de ventre toute la journée et c’est une expérience que je ne veux absolument pas réitérer. Mais je reste un peu jaloux quand même.

Tobin se met alors à mettre les pâtes dans l’eau chaude. Sachant qu’il ne sais pas cuisiner grand-chose, je suppose qu’il doit en manger pas mal.

« Tu ne devrais pas réserver les pâtes pour le midi ? » Je lui demande.

« Hm ? Pourquoi ? » Me répond-il pendant qu’il surveille la cuisson des spaghetti.

« Les féculents sont mieux quand tu fais de l’activité physique après. Comme je sais que tu veux avoir les muscles de Gray. »

De quoi je parle enfin ! Je sais bien que Tobin serai prêt à tout pour que je parle mais là c’est n’importe quoi ! Je l’ouvre juste pour ramener ma science et je suis certain que si quelqu’un faisais pareil devant moi je le trouverais insupportable ! Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas venir chez Tobin : j’arrive pas à parler !

« Oh ? C’est intéressant à savoir ! Après mon bol de céréales de 18 heures et celui de 3 heures du matin ne doivent pas aider non plus haha ! » Me répond-t-il. Au moins, il a pas mal réagit.

« En effet. » Je dis.

S’ensuit alors un nouveau moment de silence. J’en profite pour continuer mon livre.

Tobin après un petit moment apporte les pâtes et me sert. Il se sert ensuite et nous commençons notre dîner. Je regarde Tobin manger ses pâtes à grosses bouchées et rapidement tandis que moi je les mange à petites bouchées et lentement : tout l’inverse en fait. Je sais pas trop pourquoi je compare, on a même pas les mêmes corps, on est différent donc c’est normal qu’on marche différemment. Après, quand il mange, je lis une certaine joie en son regard… Il a l’air content de manger. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j’aime bien le voir satisfait de son repas.

Le repas se passe alors sans échanger le moindre mot.

« Bon, j’ai bien mangé ! Tu veux te laver avant ou après moi ? » Me demande-t-il en dessinant des ronds sur son ventre avec sa main.

« Avant s’il te plait. »

« D’accord ! Et n’hésite pas à t’habiller comme pour dormir, vaut mieux s’installer confortablement dans le lit après une bonne douche ! Personnellement, j’adore cette sensation ! »

« D’accord… On dort dans le même lit ? »

« Oui haha ! » Il se met alors la main dans la nuque pour se la gratter. « Je n’ai qu’un lit ! Ca ne te dérange pas trop ? »

« Non bien sûr que non, absolument pas, je vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerai ! Et puis t’as qu’un seul lit donc ça ne change rien ! »

Tobin me jette alors un regard questionneur, je vais alors dans la salle de bain avant qu’il ne me dise quoi que ce soit.

J’enlève alors mes vêtements, me met dans la douche et ouvre le robinet.

J’espère qu’il a pas compris que bon… c’est assez gênant de partager le même lit. Mais s’il a qu’un seul lit, j’ai pas tellement le choix. Bon, ce sera peut-être embarrassant mais ça partira rapidement. Enfin, je l’espère.

L’eau de sa douche fait un bon effet sur la peau. Quand elle touche ma peau, sa caresse, c’est relaxant. Ma douche est souvent brutale et elle a plus l’effet d’un kärcher que d’une vraie douche. En plus, elle change tout le temps de température, là la douche de Tobin est douce et chaleureuse. Comme Tobin en fait…

Je préfère oublier cette comparaison.

Je sors alors de la douche, me sèche avec les serviettes de Tobin qui sont aussi douces et chaleureuses. J’aimerais bien me sortir de la tête le fait que la salle de bain de Tobin agit comme lui.

Je mets un t-shirt sans manche blanc et un caleçon long, mon accoutrement habituel pour dormir, je me brosse les dents et je sors de la salle de bain.

« A toi. » Je dis à Tobin.

« Merci ! »

Il s’en va alors dans la salle de bain pendant que je me mets dans son lit et commence ma lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard j’entends la porte de la salle de bain s’ouv-

« Me voilà propre Kliff ! » Me dit Tobin.

J-J-J-J-J-Jeeeee…

Je vire alors au rouge tomate en le voyant. I-Il est habillé d’un simple caleçon et tient une petite serviette de bain autour de son cou et c-c’est tout…

D-Devant ce euh… paysage. J-Je mets alors mon… mon euh… livre devant mes yeux m-même si j’arrive pas à ne pas jeter des coups d’œil par-dessus.

Entre deux respirations coupées je lui dis :

« T-Tu vas pas t’habiller Tobin ? »

« Bah non. » Me répond-t-il. « Je dors qu’avec un caleçon, j’arrive pas dormir avec un haut. »

Il retire alors sa serviette me jette un regard innocent. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut me lancer ce regard alors qu’il est… presque nu…

Lui qui se plaint qu’il a moins de muscles que Gray enfin… Il en a euh.. un peu mais… Enfin, je m’attendais pas à les voir quoi…

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? » Me dit-il avec le même regard innocent.

« M-Mon livre… Juste mon livre… Tu te mets pas dans le lit ? »

« Oh ! Bien sûr. » Il s’étire alors un bon coup me laissant le temps de le contempl-ENFIN l’admir-étudier sa structure musculaire une dernière fois avant qu’il ne se couche.

Il s’installe alors à mes côtés. Je vais devoir dormir à côté de lui nu quand même… Je dois sérieusement retourner à mon livre…

Après qu’il m’ait parlé de trivialités pendant que je lis mon livre, il s’est enfin assoupi. J’aurais pu dire qu’il était mignon endormi mais bon, le fait de le voir baver et de l’entendre ronfler ainsi que son ventre gargouiller est plus répugnant qu’autre chose. Mais bon, il faut quand même que je dorme…

…

Point de vue de Tobin :

*grrrrblblblblrrrr*

Hein ?

*grrrrblblblblrrrr*

Ah… J’ai encore faim…

*grrrrblblblblrrrr*

C’est bon c’est bon.

Je me lève alors sans faire de bruit histoire de pas réveiller Kliff en pleine nuit afin de prendre mon bol de céréale nocturne.

Je prend un bol et me verse mes céréales et commence à manger.

Je sais que c’est une mauvaise habitude de manger en pleine nuit mais j’arrive vraiment pas à me rendormir le ventre vide…

« Tu fais quoi Tobin ? »

Oh oh…

« Je… mange. »

Kliff se lève alors et s’installe en face de moi.

« Désolé de t’avoir réveillé… » Je continue.

« Tu ne m’as pas réveillé… » Il me répond.

« Hein ? » Il tourne alors la tête et me répond :

« J’ai… j’ai fait un mauvais rêve… »

« Ca va ? » Il me répond en hochant timidement la tête et continue :

« J’ai l’habitude… »

« T’as rêvé de quoi ? »

« Mpf… Tu vas pas te moquer de moi… ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Je lui répond en posant mes deux mains sur la table.

Je l’écoute attentivement… Ca peut toujours m’aider à me rapprocher de lui.

« J’ai… J’ai juste rêvé qu’on était plus amis et que j’étais tout seul… » Mes yeux s’illuminent alors quand j’ai entendu ce qu’il a dit. Il continue. « C’est pas que j’aime pas être seul… J’adore être seul mais… Je sais pas… C’était pas un rêve agréable… »

« Kliff… » Je lui réponds.

Je me lève alors de ma chaise et j’écarte mes bras pour lui indiquer de venir dedans.

« J’aime pas trop les câlins Tobin… » Il me dit.

« Je sais. Je te connais. » Je continue alors de tendre les bras.

Le petit chou aux yeux roses se lève alors de sa chaise et marche à pas pénibles vers mes bras et s’y réfugie dedans. Je l’enlace alors. Aaaaah… Qu’est-ce que j’aime la sensation de Kliff dans mes bras… Si seulement je pouvais le faire tout le temps…

« Ne t’inquiète pas... Tu me connais… Je vais pas te lâcher la semelle, tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement. » Je lui dis.

« Merci Tobin… » Me répond-il dans mon étreinte.

Non, merci à toi Kliff…


	4. Chapter 4

Point de vue de Tobin :

C’était juste hier que j’ai passé la nuit avec Kliff et pourtant j’ai l’impression que ça fait déjà un mois… C’est pas juste…

Comme tous les dimanches matin, j’ai été à la muscu avec Gray et bon, je sais pas si c’est parce que je suis motivé de plaire à Kliff ou quoi que ce soit mais j'ai bossé dure aujourd’hui ! Et puis… Voir Kliff rougir en me voyant en tenue de nuit c’était vraiment mignon en y repensant haha ! Je devrais le faire plus souvent… Mais je vais pas trop le charrier non plus.

Maintenant c’est le midi et je peux enfin me régaler avec Gray ! Bon, comme Kliff m’a dit, je devrais pas trop me gaver pour être musclé alors on s’est pris un sandwich. Maintenant que j’y pense, Gray ne m’a dit toujours pas embêté avec-

« Alors ? » Me lance-t-il entre deux bouchées, me coupant dans mes pensées. « Comment c’était cette « soirée pyjama » avec ton pote ? »

« Soirée pyjama ? » Dis-je surpris en rougissant un coup. « Ah ! Tu veux dire ma soirée avec Kliff. Et bien… C’était vraiment bien haha ! »

« Raconte-moi dans les détails. » Continue-t-il en inclinant la tête et en me faisant un clin d’œil.

« Oh ! Et bien euh… il m’a donné des conseils pour la musculation enfin, il ne l’est pas lui mais il est assez intelligent et sait ce qui est bon pour moi, on a dormi ensemble, on a fait un gros câlin et euh…c’était cool quoi ! »

« J’en connais un qui est amoureux ! » Me dit Gray.

« Eh ! » Je dis embarrassé. « Arrête de m’embêter avec ça. »

Je prends alors une longue pause avant de reprendre :

« Mais tu as raison… »

« Aha ! » Dit-il, fier de lui.

« Oui bah garde ça pour toi, hein. »

« Pour qui tu m’as pris, Tobin. Je suis très déçu de la confiance que tu me portes tu vois, je te croyais pas comme ça ! »

En même temps que de dire ça, il se rapprochait de moi pour me donner un gentil coup de coude histoire de me montrer qu’il était ironique.

« Il faudrait d’ailleurs que je vous invite tous les deux histoire que vous fassiez connaissance ! » Je change alors de sujet.

« Bonne idée ! Je pourrai en profiter pour te donner des cours de séduction haha ! » Il recommence alors à me faire un clin d’œil et à me faire un coup de coude.

« Toi ? Me donner des cours de séduction ? C’est la chose la plus hilarante que j’ai jamais entendu ! » Je me force alors à rigoler en prenant un air condescendant.

« Ah oui ? Et bien tu verras ! » Il prend aussi un air condescendant.

« Et bien tu m’en feras tout à l’heure et on verra lequel de nous deux sera le plus ridicule ! »

« Défi accepté ! »

J’aime bien ce genre de moment avec Gray où on se cherche des noises mutuellement. C’est loin d’être un mauvais bougre, il est vraiment mon meilleur ami ! Je sais qu’il sera là pour moi et même si il est absolument nul en séduction, je compte bien sur son soutien pour que je puisse sortir avec Kliff.

Alors c’est décidé, je vais prendre ses « cours ».

Point de vue de Kliff :

Le boulot a repris et je me retrouve à ranger et à nettoyer la poussière. Honnêtement, on finit par s’habituer à force mais bon. On va dire que c’est pas ce que je désirais forcément mais j’aime les livres et je vis en ce moment dedans. Et puis, Tobin m’a dit qu’il me ferait voyager alors je n’ai plus qu’à attendre. C’était gentil à lui de me proposer ça par ailleurs. 

Après, voyager avec lui est un peu effrayant. Enfin, je veux dire, je risque juste d’être absorbé par les paysages et la culture alentour que j’oublierai Tobin alors que ce sera lui qui me paiera le voyage…

C’est une drôle de façon de le remercier que de l’ignorer.

Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis toujours en contact avec lui d’ailleurs mais bon, c’est Tobin et comme il m’a dit, il ne risque pas de me lâcher. C’était aussi gentil de sa part de me le dire et puis je le crois…

Oui, bon, Tobin est gentil, c’est à peu près une chose dont j’en ai la certitude.

« Hum… Excusez-moi… »

Je sursaute alors en entendant cette voix qui vient couper mes pensées. Il s’agit d’une jeune fille qui ne fait pas très alpha donc béta je suppose. Elle des cheveux bouclés châtains qui tombent aux épaules ainsi qu’un serre tête qui se finit sur un ruban bleu d’un côté.

« Oui, je peux vous aider ? » Je réponds avec mon ton habituel.

« Hum… J’ai finis « La fontaine aux tulipes » enfin… le premier volume et je… je voudrais emprunter les deuxième si vous l’avez mais je… je n’arrive pas à le trouver… » Elle me répond d’une voix douce et timide.

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir l’emprunter ? Enfin, le premier tome est pas trop mal mais le deuxième est comment dire. » Je fais exprès de finir ma phrase sans en dire plus.

« M-Mauvais ? » Elle essaie de répondre avec sa douce voix.

« Pff… Pire que ça, c’est un désastre, une vraie perte de temps. »

« A ce point… » Elle me répond, les joues roses en se couvrant la bouche.

« Oh oui ! Les meilleurs moments sont les scènes de… Enfin de… » J’ai pas spécialement envie de le dire étant donné qu’on est dans une bibliothèque publique… Enfin… Bon…

Je viens de me souvenir de Tobin en sous-vêtements alors… Bon… C’est vrai qu’il était sexy… Oui, il était incroyablement chaud… Enfin, c’est normal de penser ça ! Il l’est vraiment ! Et puis, c’est la première que je vois un homme en sous-vêtements, c’est normal d’être gêné !

A force de penser aux scènes olé-olé du livre et à Tobin… Aaaaah… Tobin… Enfin ! A force de penser à ça je me sens un peu surchauffé. Je crois que ma tête a viré au teint tomate.

« Ca va monsieur ? Vous êtes tout rouge… » Elle me tire à nouveau de mes pensées même si je n’oublie pas la forme des muscles de Tobin.

« Oui enfin, y a rien de bon dans ce livre ! Juste une perte de temps ! » J’essaie de me débattre contre mes pensées.

« Mais… J’aimerai quand même le prendre… »

Je soupire alors un bon coup de je lui dis de me suivre. Je prends le livre et lui donne. Je reprends alors ma parole :

« Tenez… Mais venez pas vous plaindre à moi si vous avez perdu une journée de votre vie ! » J’ai l’air un peu énervé.

« Merci monsieur ! » Me répond-elle avec joie et excitation. « Je vais voir alors si vous aviez raison ! »

Elle part alors, me laissant alors à devoir continuer de ranger des livres et penser à…

Je pense que je dois arrêter car bon… C’est mon ami, qu’est-ce qu’il dirait s’il sait que je pense à lui pratiquement nu et que je le trouve sexy…

Enfin, s’il pensait ça sur moi, je serai absolument gêné ! 

Après, bon c’est vrai qu’il est gentil à part ça et qu’il se préoccupe un peu trop de moi. Mais j’ai besoin d’air libre aussi un peu…

Après, c’est toujours mieux de se réveiller à ses côtés après un cauchemar que… seul.

Mais qu’est-ce que je raconte ! Je veux pas dormir pour le restant de mes jours avec Tobin ! Même s’il dort en…

Ça ne change rien ! On ne vit pas avec son ami ! Et puis c’est un boulet qui a dû cassé des centaines de vases dans sa vie ! Et puis si c’est pour qu’il me raconte sa vie chaque jour c’est encore pire ! Donc vivre avec un boulet qui raconte sa vie et qui passe son temps à faire des maladresse c’est un peu gonflant à force !

Bon après, un boulet maladroit c’est un peu mignon, c’est vrai.

Mais après, je suis pas spécialement bon pour lui, quand je l’ouvre c’est juste pour lui faire des remarques !

Bref, non, je dois arrêter de penser à vivre avec Tobin, me ressaisir et surtout me remettre au boulot car j’ai du pain sur la planche !

Point de vue de Tobin :

Bon, allez, tout va bien se passer… Normalement j’ai bien suivi les cours de Gray… Bon en fait, je les ai absolument pas suivi car ils étaient assez nul mais enfin bref.

Ce soir, j’ai invité Kliff à dormir encore et Gray à dîner, comme ça ils feront connaissance, ça sera plutôt pratique. Enfin, j’espère que ça va aller.

J’ai décidé d’inviter Gray plutôt pour qu’il m’aide à tâter le terrain.

*drrrrrrring*

Ah bah tiens c’est ma sonnerie.

Je vais alors ouvrir ma porte pour trouver Gray derrière.

« Alors, ça boume ? » Me dit-il en passant le seuil.

« Un peu stressé quand même. »

« Oooooh ! Ça va aller ! Je sais bien faire avec les gens ! » Me dit-il, confiant.

« C’est pas pour ça, j’ai peur de mal vous gérer tous les deux en même temps et de faire des bêtises… Toi je te connais, tu n’est pas mal à l’aise avec les inconnus. »

Gray soupire alors et met une main sur mon épaule.

« Bon… Je sais que tu n’as rien suivi de mes super conseils mais souviens-toi d’une chose… » Il se pause et me regarde alors dans le blanc des yeux. « Evite de trop faire. »

« Comment ça ? » Je lui répond avec un air questionneur.

« Quand tu essaies de tout faire, tu perds facilement le contrôle et tu fais beaucoup de maladresse, boulet que tu es. »

« Je suis pas un boulet ! » Je dis un peu vexé.

« C’est ce qu’on verra. » Dit-il en retirant sa main de mon épaule.

On s’est mit alors à discuter un peu sur le canapé en jouant à des jeux.

Je sais qu’il a pas spécialement tord en disant que je suis maladroit mais il exagère ! Je suis pas un boulet enfin !

Après lui avoir mis une déroutée au jeu et qu’il m’en ait mis une, je réentends la sonnette.

*driiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

« Ça doit être Kliff ! » Je dis à Gray, en me levant et en allant à la porte.

En ouvrant, j’ai vu que je ne m’étais pas trompé. Kliff se présentait devant moi sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait un gros pull bien trop grand pour lui au lieu de sa veste de travail et un pantalon qui avait l’air assez confortable. J’ai été un peu surpris et je le trouve juste méga chou là-dedans.

« Bon. Tu me fais rentrer ? » Me dit-il avec son ton assez sec, me coupant de mes pensées.

« Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! » Je lui fait signe de rentrer et il s’exécute.

Gray vient alors vers lui et lui tend la main. Kliff met un petit temps avant de lui répondre en lui serrant la main.

« Gray ! Enchanté ! » Commence Gray d’un air enthousiaste.

« Enchanté, Kliff » Répond Kliff avec ton ton habituel.

Je lui fait alors signe de s’installer sur le canapé et on s’installe tous, même si Kliff a préféré le fauteuil.

« On était en train de jouer. Tu veux participer ? » Je demande alors à Kliff.

« Non merci, je vais vous regarder. »

« Comme tu voudras. »

S’ensuit alors un moment où Gray et moi jouons et Kliff tantôt lit son livre, tantôt nous regarde.

« Donc comme ça, tu travailles à la bibliothèque, Kliff ? » Commence Gray.

« Oui. » Répond Kliff.

« Vu comment tu lis ton bouquin, tu dois aimer les livres, non ? »

« Oui, j’aime beaucoup lire. » Dit-il en relevant les yeux de son livre.

« T’as des préférences. Enfin, je suis pas très bouquin, mais si tu peux me conseiller, ça peut toujours être cool. »

« Oh. Et bien, je dirai pas forcément de préférences… Quoique, j’aime bien les livres historiques. Ou alors ceux qui te font explorer une civilisation exotique ou imaginaire. »

J’en perds mes mots. Il arrive à faire sortir des mots de la bouche de Kliff d’une facilité déconcertante ! J’en suis presque jaloux !

Après quelques discussions, Gray demande à Kliff :

« Donc, toi et Tob, vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? » Demande-t-il alors qu’il connait déjà sûrement la réponse.

« Et bien, ma mère est une oméga sous la responsabilité du père de Tobin donc on a simplement vécu dans la même maison. Et toi ? »

« Oh ! Et bien, la maîtresse nous a puni au même coin quand on était en maternelle alors on a copiné. »

« Ha oui ! Je mangeais les crayons de mon voisin ! » Je réponds alors en ricanant.

Gray se gratte alors la nuque et et Kliff me fait des gros yeux avant de se remettre à son livre. S’ensuit un petit blanc avant que Kliff ne me lance :

« C’est… assez dégoûtant… »

Mince… On avait une bonne ambiance et j’ai un peu tout gâché… Je voulais juste rire un peu… Bon, c’est pas grave, ça ira mieux après.

Je continue alors de jouer avec Gray. Cette fois, je sens que je vais l’avoir ! Je vais le battre et pas faire de match serré ! Il va voir qui c’est le boss !

« Vas-y Tobin ! Ratatine-le ! » Me lance Kliff.

Bon, il a dû oublié mon anecdote de tout à l’heure. J’ai le cœur qui palpite à l’idée d’entendre Kliff m’encourager ! C’est la première fois qu’il le fait ! Je savais même pas qu’il en était capable ! Là, je suis super motivé ! Je vais battre Gray pour Kliff !

Gnnnnnnnnn…

Voilà ! Je l’ai battu.

« Ha ! Tu l’as eu ! » Me relance Kliff.

« Kliff, t’es vraiment un amour ! Dans mes bras ! » Je lui dit enjoué en tendant mes bras.

Je le vois alors se crisper et rougir avant de se remettre à lire son livre.

« Non merci. » Me répond-il en lisant son livre.

Argh… J’ai encore fait une gaffe… Je me tourne alors vers Gray qui hausse ses épaules. On était tous contents et j’ai encore ratatiné l’ambiance…

Gray avait peut-être raison, je suis un boulet… Mais je voulais juste contribuer à la bonne ambiance et je fais que la briser… Enfin, ça aurait été bien d’avoir Kliff dans mes bras.

Après un petit moment de jeu, je propose à Gray et la beauté de venir manger, alors nous nous mettons à table.

Cette fois, je suis pas tombé dans l’erreur des pâtes ! J’ai fait du poisson pané avec du riz pour tout le monde, comme ça je vais montrer à mon petit chou aux yeux roses que je peux faire autre chose.

Je le sers alors et on commence à manger. Je dis alors à Kliff :

« Merchi Kliff *scronch* ! Grache à toi *scronch* j’ai fais des efforts *scronch* pour manger plus varié *slurps* »

« De rien, je suppose. Mais ne mange pas la bouche pleine s’il te plaît, c’est assez dégoûtant… Et épargne-moi tes bruits… Et tu as des miettes autour de la bouche, c’est assez… » A ses mots, la boule de poil soupire et détourne son regard de moi.

Je regarde alors Gray qui me dit :

« Il a pas tord, prend ton temps, tu vas faire indigestion sinon. »

« Et prend une serviette et essuie-toi la bouche… » Renchéri Kliff.

Je regarde alors Kliff, les bajoues pleine et je me remets à macher. Puis, je m’essuie la bouche avec la main. Quand le joli minois en face de moi m’a vu faire, il a frissonné et il détourne alors son regard.

Ah oui… Il avait dit avec une serviette… Je fais pas propre du coup…

Je peux être un peu maladroit desfois…

Après le repas, on est reparti discuter un peu sur le canapé. J’ai fait signe à Kliff de s’asseoir à côté de moi, j’ai alors cru qu’il m’avait pas vu et je lui ai tiré un peu la manche mais il a plaqué sa main contre son bras et s’est assis dans le fauteuil.

En fait, au long de la soirée, à chaque fois que Gray et Kliff commençait à bien s’entendre, je tentais de m’ajouter à leurs discussions pour juste dire un truc gênant et ça ruinait l’ambiance…

Je crois que je suis vraiment un boulet…

J’espère que Kliff va me pardonner…

…

Vers minuit, Gray a indiqué qu’il devait rentrer chez lui, alors je l’ai accompagné avec Kliff à la porte d’entrée et on s’est dit au revoir.

En fermant la porte, j’ai vu Kliff derrière moi et on a échangé nos regards sans rien dire.

J’ai alors baissé ma tête et j’ai rompu le silence :

« Désolé… » Je reprends alors mon souffle et je regarde Tobin dans le yeux. « Désolé d’être un boulet, j’ai un peu gâché l’ambiance. »

Je vois alors la boule de poil ne rien faire devant moi avant de crisper ses poings, serrer les dents et froncer des sourcils.

« Tobin… T’es vraiment… vraaaaaaaiment un boulet du sais ? » J’entends alors ses narines souffler fort, je crois que je l’ai énervé…

« Désolé Kliff… »

A mes mots il essaie alors de me pousser contre le mur, ce à quoi, je recule instinctivement et il commence à crier :

« TOBIN ! PLUS TU CONTINUES PLUS TU T’ENFONCES ! OUI T’ES UN BOULET ! MAIS TE PLAINDRE QUE TU SOIS UN BOULET TE REND JUSTE ENCORE PLUS BOULET ! »

Je suis bouche bée… Je l’ai jamais vu dans cet état là et pourtant, j’ai pas spécialement peur.

« OUI T’ES UN BOULET ! MAIS JE M’EN FICHE ! TU ES UN BOULET ET TU ES COMME CA ET TU SAIS QUOI ? » Continue-t-il. « CA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE JE T’AI ACCEPTE EN TEMPS QUE BOULET. TU ES UN BOULET ET C’EST COMME CA QUE JE CONNAIS TOBIN ! JE T’AIME COMME CA ALORS arrête de te plaindre… t’es juste un gros boulet… »

Il regarde alors en bas et sa respiration décélère.

Soudain, la porte -que j’ai pas bien fermé, boulet que je suis- s’ouvre. Gray entre alors en disant :

« Désolé ! J’ai oublié un truc, tu m’aides à le trouver Tob ? »

« Euh… oui, si tu veux. » Je dis déboussolé.

Une fois en dehors du champ de vision de Kliff qui est resté dans l’entrée, Gray me prend sous son épaule et me chuchote :

« Eh. T’as réussi mec ! »

« Réussi quoi ? » Je réponds, toujours déboussolé.

« Kliff. Il craque pour toi. » Me dit-il avec une certaine joie dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? Mais il vient de- »

« Tsk tsk ! » Me coupe-t-il avec ses clics bizarres de la bouche. « T’as mal écouté, il t’aime même si t’es un boulet. Je dirai même plus, il te trouve chou parce que t’es un boulet ! Ta maladresse le fait craquer mec. »

« Je… Je comprends pas trop ta logique. Mais tu crois que Kliff m’aime. »

« Certain ! Si tu pouvais réécouter ce qu’il t’as dit… Je t’assure, qu’il s’inquiète pour toi, il te trouve chou en temps que boulet et vit pour toi. » Continue-t-il, confiant.

« D’accord… Mais c’est quoi que tu cherchais au juste ? » Je lui demande.

« … Reste comme tu es mec. » Dit-il avant de partir et de redire au revoir.

Il me laisse alors à nouveau seul avec Kliff.

Il se met alors en route vers la salle de bain sans dire un mot et me donne un coup de poing sur le bras mais sa force d’oméga l’empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Haha ! T’as pas de force, c’est chou ! » Je lance sans hésiter.

Kliff se retourne alors vers moi, en réactivant sa colère. Je commence à suer un peu et lâche un « Oups… »


	5. Chapter 5

Point de vue de Kliff :

Ça fait un mois que j’ai l’habitude de venir tous les week-ends chez Tobin. Je viens, je bouquine, il me raconte ses problèmes, on dîne, on prend notre douche -séparément, évidemment- et on dort. Et je sais pas pourquoi mais je m’ennuie jamais ! Ce genre de train-train quotidien, j’aurais pu penser que j’allais le haïr mais je lis toujours un nouveau livre à chaque fois, il a toujours de nouvelles histoires, on mange toujours différemment et bon… son corps ne change pas mais il est toujours aussi… beau.

Aujourd’hui, c’est encore un jour de travail et je dois encore épousseter les étagères. Ca me va amplement, j’aime bien faire ça et être entouré de livres que j’aime bien. Et étant samedi, je vais chez Tobin ce soir. J’ai l’impression de bien aimer ce train-train quotidien.

Soudain, pendant que je fais mes étagères, une jeune fille s’approche de moi :

« Excusez-moi… » Sa petite voix rompt mes pensées.

C’était la même jeune fille que la dernière fois, avec ses bouclettes.

« Oui. » Je réponds sèchement sans me retourner.

« Je viens rendre le livre de la dernière fois… »

« C’est pas à moi qu’il faut se référer, c’est au gérant, au bureau. »

« Je sais. » Je sens sa tête se lever vers moi alors je retourne la mienne vers la sienne.

« Alors pourquoi vous venez me voir ? » Je réponds sèchement, une fois de plus.

« Parce que je l’ai lu et euh… » Elle cherche alors ses mots.

« Et alors ? » J’essaie d’accélérer la conversation.

« J’ai bien aimé. Je dirais même que j’ai préféré ce tome au premier. » Dit-elle en me souriant d’un sourire assez innocent mais assez pure étrangement.

« Ah ? » Je réponds un peu surpris. Je termine : « Tant mieux pour vous alors. »

« En fait, je dois avouer que comme vous travaillez ici, je me suis fiée à votre avis et j’ai commencé le livre avec un certain dégoût. »

J’ai envie de dire que son histoire m’intéresse un peu, alors je lui fait signe de continuer, ce qu’elle fait.

« En fait, je crois que je me suis un peu forcée à détester le livre… Mais plus je le lisais, plus j’essayais de me forcer… »

« Mhm. » Je réponds pour l’inciter à continuer.

« Mais finalement en fait je me suis rendue compte que je l’aimais, même beaucoup ! Beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais ! »

« Je vois, et bien, je suis content que vous vous soyez pas ennuyée comme j’ai été. Si vous voulez, y a toujours le troisième tome. Je l’ai pas lu alors ce sera une totale découverte. En même temps comme j’aimais pas le deuxième, j’ai pas voulu aller plus loin avec ce que je n’aime pas. »

« Je comprends ! » Elle me dit avec son même sourire en hochant la tête. « C’est dingue quand même, si j’étais restée sur ma première impression, j’aurais pu rester en me disant toute ma vie que je n’aimais pas le livre alors que je l’aime et sans le savoir ! Et si je l’avais pas aimé, j’aurais pu ne jamais continuer et manquer quelque chose d’extraordinaire. »

« C’est v… Attendez, qu’est-ce que vous aviez dit ? »

« Je disais que si je continuais de ne pas aimé ce livre, non seulement, j’aurais été en contradiction avec mes vrais sentiments mais en plus, j’aurais pas pu continuer. »

Oui, ça j’ai très bien compris, c’est juste que…

Que…

« Bon je dois y aller ! » Me dit-elle. « Je vais prendre la suite je pense, j’espère que je vais adorer ! Au revoir ! Oh ! Aussi, je m’appelle Genny. »

« Kliff. » Je réponds sans trop la regarder, absorbé par mes pensées.

Je l’aime pas parce que je me suis fixé que je l’aimais pas alors que si je faisais appel à mes vrais sentiments… je pourrais atteindre quelque chose d’extraordinaire…

Je sens mon corps surchauffé d’un coup… Je me sens étrangement mal…

Pourtant je ne suis pas en chaleur, même si étant oméga c’est pas rare mais j’ai quand même vraiment chaud.

Je prends alors appuie son une étagère et me tient la hanche avec mon autre main.

J’ai vraiment chaud, je vais avoir du mal à continuer à épousseter…

Je vais alors dans les toilettes avec hâte et une fois devant le lavabo j’ouvre ma veste et le bouton du haut de ma chemise. Je me passe alors un coup d’eau sur la figure.

Je me sens toujours chaud mais ça va mieux, j’enlève ma veste et je me mets dans les toilettes histoire de m’aérer sans que le gérant me voit, c’est pas très professionnel d’avoir que ma chemise de travail.

Je suppose que là, j’ai juste tout mon temps pour réfléchir…

Donc bon d’accord, Tobin est beau même quand il est pas torse nu, il est maladroit donc mignon, il est gentil avec moi et tout et tout mais…

Enfin, je comprends plus, je suis amoureux de Tobin ? Je l’aurais constaté plus tôt, non ?

Je commence à ravoir chaud, j’enlève alors un bouton du bas de ma chemise et secoue ma chemise pour faire circuler de l’air.

Et lui, est-ce qu’il m’aime déjà ?

Enfin, il me supporte, c’est déjà un miracle ! Et puis, toutes ses étourderies, il voulait bien faire quelque chose de bien à la base… Me faire plaisir ? Haha, c’est mignon de sa part… Mais c’est aussi mignon de le voir être un boulet.

C’est mignon de le voir être lui quoi.

Tobin est mignon… Et lui, il me trouve comment ?

J’aurais qu’à lui demander ce soir je suppose.

C’est un peu gênant de venir chez lui maintenant que je sais que je…

Enfin je le sais…

Oui, non, Kliff arrête de te voiler la face, tu aimes Tobin. Tu aimes Tobin.

J’aime Tobin.

[…]

Bon, on est le soir, après mon petit instant de surchauffe et de réflexion interne, j’ai pu retravailler un peu mais je dois avouer que je pensais juste à ce soir. A maintenant quoi…

Bon, j’ai juste à être moi je suppose, c’est comme ça que ça marche dans les livres gnangnans et Tobin est lui-même gnangnan alors voilà.

Bon, j’appuie sur la sonnette de son appartement. Bien sûr, il ouvre à peine j’ai sonné.

« Ah ! Kliff ! » Me dit-il avec son innocence habituelle.

Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour… Ah… Je m sens bizarre d’un coup… J’ai l’impression d’avoir une nuée de papillons dans le ventre. Enfin, j’avais déjà un sentiment similaire avant de venir et même les autres fois où je suis venu chez Tobin j’avais cette même impression de papillons dans l’estomac. Mais là… J’ai l’impression qu’ils sont vraiment beaucoup… Je sens à moitié mon ventre se gonfler à cause des papillons, je sens que je vais exploser…

« Ne reste pas planté là, rentre ! » Me dit Tobin en me tendant la main.

Il a dû remarqué ma gêne…

« Euh… Oui. » Je lui réponds.

Ne bougeant pas, il me pris le bras et me fit entrer. Son toucher m’a juste glacé, immobilisé, paralysé. J’arrive juste pas à croire que je sois amoureux…

« Ca va ? » Me dit-il, avec un air inquiet.

« Oui. Oui, je vais très bien. Je vais juste très bien, pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? »

« Je sais pas… Tu me parais pas très… là. » Continue-t-il avec son air de chiot triste. Il est vraiment irrésistible.

« Oh ? C’est peut-être parce que j’ai eu une semaine fatigante. On va dire ça. »

Il me fit alors signe de s’installer sur le canapé. Généralement quand il fait ça, je vais sur le fauteuil car je préfère garder mes distances, je veux pas de gens trop près de moi, surtout que Tobin risque d’être tactile. Mais là, il pourrait être tactile et me toucher et je… Mais d’un autre côté, je risque juste d’être paralysé ou gêné comme tout à l’heure. Alors je me mets sur le fauteuil.

« Oh, tu te mets sur le canapé ? » Me dit-il, étonné.

Mince, j’ai pensé quelque chose et j’ai fait l’inverse, bon, va falloir improviser.

« Oui, tu m’as demandé de me mettre ici. » Je réponds avec mon ton habituel.

« Bah je sais pas… » Il se gratte alors la nuque. « D’habitude tu fais pas ce que je dis… »

« J’ai décidé de changer, c’est tout. Je vois pas pourquoi tu- »

« Non, non t’inquiètes pas ! Tu as le droit ! » Me coupe-t-il. Il se met ensuite sur le canapé.

S’ensuit alors un petit moment de silence que celui à la chevelure noisette n’hésite pas à directement couper :

« Tu ne sors pas ton livre ? » Il me demande.

« J’en ai pas. » Je lui réponds sèchement.

« Tu n’en as p-p-pas ??? » Répète-t-il à moitié choqué.

« J’ai oublié d’en prendre chez moi, c’est bon… » Je lui explique, ce qui est vrai d’ailleurs, j’avais pas la tête à penser à mon livre, je pensais à quelqu’un d’autre.

« Waouh ! C’est euh… rare. Du coup, je te raconte quand même ma semaine ? »

« Oui, vas-y. »

Il commence alors à me raconter ses trucs. J’ai l’impression qu’aujourd’hui c’est juste moi le boulet. Mais en même temps, j’ai juste super mal à ventre à cause de ces stupides papillons, j’aimerai bien qu’ils s’en aillent maintenant !

Soudain, au bout d’un quart d’heure, le beau mec devant moi coupe mes pensées :

« Hého ? »

« Hmmm ? » Je réponds d’un air assez énervé.

« Tu m’écoutes pas ou je rêve ? »

« Je t’écoute jamais, je lis habituellement je te signale. »

« Non, même quand tu lis tu m’écoutes. »

Il marque un point. Enfin, je l’écoute pas vraiment mais un peu quand même. C’est vrai que là, je l’écoutais absolument pas.

Je sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, je dois avouer…

*grrrrblblblblrrrr*

Je sens mon ventre alors vibrer et un peu me faire mal.

« Je rêve où on ventre vient de gargouiller ? » Me dit Tobin, encore à moitié choqué.

C’est vrai que j’ai pas l’habitude que ça arrive, j’ai pratiquement jamais faim alors que là je… Bah j’ai faim.

« J’ai pas mangé ni ce matin, ni ce midi, j’ai faim, ça arrive. » Je lui explique alors.

« QUOI ? » Il me crie dessus en m’agrippant les épaule, je tourne alors un peu la tête. « Mais il faut manger Kliff ! »

« Je sais. » Je lui réponds, un peu gêné par la proximité de sa tête avec la mienne. « Je le fais habituellement car je sais que tu t’inquiètes pour moi mais j’ai oublié ce matin et ce midi je me sentais pas très bien et j’avais pas faim et là bah… j’ai un petit creux. »

Il se recule alors avant de répondre :

« Tu te sentais pas bien ? » Il prend alors un air inquiet pour moi. C’est plutôt mignon.

« T’occupes, je vais mieux, fais-moi à manger maintenant. » Je lui réponds froidement en posant une main sur mon estomac.

« Haha d’accord. » Ricane-t-il avant de s’exécuter.

Heureusement que mon ventre a gargouillé, j’ai échappé belle.

Après un moment, Tobin a juste réchauffé un burger et des frites mais ça me va amplement, je voulais juste manger gras.

On se met alors à table. Bien sûr, Tobin mange comme un goret et continue de me raconter sa vie la bouche pleine même si je lui répète sans cesse de ne pas le faire.

« Tu me trouves comment ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Pardon ? » Je lui réponds en virant au rouge foncé par la même occasion.

« Moi. Tu trouves que je suis beau ? » Il me redemande avant de s’empiffrer avec son regard toujours aussi innocent alors que moi je suis juste dans l’embarras le plus total.

« Je veux juste pas répondre… C’est gênant… »

« Pourquoi ? » Il me demande avec un air déçu, la bouche à moitié ouverte laissant tomber des miettes.

« Parce que. » Je lui réponds, sans le regarder pour pas qu’il voit ma face écarlate.

Je l’ai laissé alors déçu mais bon, je ne pouvais ni mentir sur cette question, ni lui répondre honnêtement, sinon, j’aurais été dans le pétrin. On a alors fini le dîner en silence.

Après ça, j’ai pris une bonne douche, ce qui m’a permi d’avoir un moment sans lui et de respirer un peu. Ensuite, je me suis installé avec mon t-shirt sans manche et mon caleçon de nuit habituel sur son lit en attendant qu’il finisse sa douche.

Et comme d’habitude, en sortant, il me laisse voir ses majestueux abdos et son corps de rêve avec sa serviette autour du cou qu’il pose et s’approche de moi.

Le problème est que d’habitude, je fais barrage de mon livre pour pas qu’il voit ma tête rouge tomate mais je peux quand même l’admirer par-dessus, lui et son beau ventre, et son beau torse encore un peu humide et son bref. Je peux pas vraiment me protéger et avec les mains ce serait encore plus grillé. Alors je reste en allongé, en appui sur mes coudes à respirer difficilement devant son corps d’Apollon et à rougir en ne faisant que le regarder alors qu’il s’approche de moi.

Il s’assoit alors à côté de moi en posant une main sur sa cuisse, une main sur la mienne, ce qui me fait un peu tremblé.

« Ca va ? » Me demande-t-il inquiet.

« Oui, très bien même. » Je lui réponds d’un air sûr.

« Tu dois pas être confortable dans cette position… »

Il a pas tord mais sinon je peux pas l’admirer…

« Je… Non… Mais… »

Alors que je cherchais une explication sans doute stupide, je le vois faire un petit sourire triste. Il me donne alors une tapotte sur la cuisse et en un éclair il se met sur le lit, à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi ce qui me force à m’allonger complètement et donc être plus confortable.

Qu’est-ce qu’il fabrique comme ça ? C’est juste embarrassant !

Et en même temps c’est vraiment quelque chose que j’aime bien l’avoir près de moi.

Il sourit alors un peu et me dit :

« Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Kliff et je le sais. »

« Mhm… » Je bougonne en tournant un peu la tête pour pas le voir au-dessus de moi.

« Ecoute Kliff, je te connais un peu quand même. » Me dit-il en paraissant de plus en plus joyeux. « Et normalement tu aurais dit : « Descend de là » et tu m’aurais fait signe de m’en aller. »

Je rêve où il vient de m’imiter.

« Je sonne pas comme ça. » Je lui réponds.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il va pas alors. » Il persiste.

« … J’ai chaud. » Je lui réponds par la seule chose que j’ai à l’esprit qui n’est pas un mensonge. Je rougis encore un peu alors.

« Moi aussi haha ! » Il me répond. Je tourne mon œil et je le voit aussi un peu rougir.

« … » Je retourne mon œil sur le côté et je lui dis : « Maintenant c’est toi qui dois pas être confortable. »

« Oh. » Il me répond. « C’est vrai mais je m’en fiche, je suis bien. Je dirais même que je suis confortable à ma manière. »

Je ne lui réponds alors pas. Il en profite pour continuer :

« En fait, je dirais que je suis confortable avec toi Kliff. Tu me fais me sentir bien… »

Je retourne alors ma tête vers celui qui est perché au-dessus de moi et j’écarquille mes yeux. Il me regardait avec des yeux attendrissants. Je les ai jamais vus comme ça ses yeux… Ils sont magnifiques… Et sa bouche, son sourire est d’un pur. Tobin était juste magnifique, plongé dans la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

Je vois alors son sourire se déformer et ses yeux aussi pour prendre un air questionneur et inquiet :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Je ne pleure pas ! » Je lui mens en fronçant des sourcils.

Je n’ai pas remarqué que je commençais à renifler fort et mes yeux larmoyaient. Je continue alors avec ma voix en trémolo :

« Enfin si mais… je suis pas triste… » Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens juste bien, les papillons que j’avais dans l’estomac sont toujours là et j’ai l’impression que je vais éclater à tout moment certes, mais ils paraissent en harmonie avec mon corps. Ma main sous mon t-shirt, sur mon ventre, dans un élan de joie, je fais lentement parvenir mon autre main à sa joue, ce qui fait un peu rougir le mignon et je reprends : « Je préférais juste ton sourire d’avant avec tes yeux rivés sur moi… »

Alors, sans rien dire, il reprend ses yeux attendrissants et son sourire pure et me regarde avec passion.

Je le vois aussi pleurer un peu : ses larmes tombent sur moi ce qui est pas très agréable mais je me laisse faire.

Après un court silence, la beauté au-dessus moi me demande :

« Je… J-Je peux ? »

Ce à quoi, je hoche la tête.

Je vois alors ses yeux se fermer au-dessus de moi et sa tête se rapprocher. Je ferme aussi les yeux et me prépare à la réception.

Je sens alors la douceur de ses lèvres et une agréable sensation qui me donne du bien-être dans tout mon moi… Sur mon nez.

« Eh ! » J’ouvre les yeux et fronce les sourcils. « Tu t’es raté, c’est mon nez ! »

« Haha désolé ! » Rit-il d’une façon assez puérile.

Je ris ensuite à mon tour.

Je retire ma main de sa joue et mon autre main de mon ventre et l’enlace.

Il pose alors ses lèvres contre les miennes et je me sens juste bien.

Mes lèvres… Contre les siennes… Je sens alors tous mes papillons se libérer et je me sens bien. Très bien…

Après notre baiser que j’aurais voulu plus long mais bon, on se met alors à se regarder un moment jusqu’à ce que je coupe le silence :

« Tu sais ce que je vais te demander. »

« Quoi ? »

« Descend de là »

On se met alors à rire tous les deux. Je le libère de mon étreinte et se met sur les genoux, à la base de mes pieds sur le lit.

Je mets mes deux mains derrière ma tête et regarde Tobin qui prend alors un air étonné.

Je suis son regard et trouve qu’il regarde… mon ventre, que j’ai exposé par inadvertance en voulant contenir les papillons. Je le recouvre alors de mon t-shirt, un peu énervé.

« Ton nombril est- » Il commence.

« Non, je veux rien savoir ! » Je le coupe.

« Mignon. » Il termine.

Je m’assoit alors devant lui avec un air surpris.

Mon nombril est disons… bien ressorti et j’ai un peu honte de ça car c’est moche mais savoir qu’il le trouve mignon me rend… joyeux.

Je l’attrape alors par le menton et lui offre un baiser sur sa lèvre, ce qu’il ne refuse pas.

« On se couche ? » Me demande-t-il après notre petit bonheur.

Je lui répond à l’affirmative et on se couche ensemble… Dans le même lit…

Je suis heureux…

Point de vue de Tobin :

Je prends dans mes bras sous la couette mon nouveau petit ami et frotte ma tête contre la sienne. 

Je suis si heureux.

Je lui offre un baiser sur la joue, puis sur le cou et encore sur le cou et il se met à bougonner que je dois le laisser dormir ce que je ne ferai pas bien évidemment vu comment il ricane en même temps.

Je l’enlace d’un de mes bras et puis de l’autre et pose une de mes mains sous son t-shirt sur son ventre -son nombril est juste à croquer et voir son petit ventre exposé était je pense une vue à ne pas manquer- et il s’agite un peu avant de trouver sa position.

Je lui offre alors un nouveau baiser sur le front et il m’en redonne un sur ma joue. J’espère que cette nuit durera longtemps longtemps longtemps.

Après s’être agités dans tous les sens pour trouver notre place, on finit juste enlacés, l’un contre l’autre, prêts à dormir. Je vais le protéger de tous ses cauchemars et si un seul vient je le !

Ainsi, je finit ma journée… heureux…

Avec entre mes bras, une jolie petite boule de poils.


End file.
